A Insanity Called Being a Pokemon Ranger
by Yoshino-san
Summary: Yoshino didn’t originally plan on becoming a pokemon ranger… she rather treated it as a way to get rid of boredom. She didn’t know half of the craziness that came with the job, though. OcxKellyn, OcxKeith, OcxIsaac, OcxRhythmi. Insanity ensured.
1. Chapter 1: Exam Passed, Rival Met

A Insanity Called Being a Pokemon Ranger

_Summary: Yoshino didn't originally plan on becoming a pokemon ranger… she rather treated it as a way to get rid of boredom. She didn't know half of the craziness that came with the job, though. OcxKellyn, OcxKeith, OcxIsaac, OcxRhythmi, lots of insanity, and is a basic re-write of the Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia game._

_00000000_

_Chapter 1: Exam passed, Rival met, Shoes untied_

"Congratulations, you four! You all pass with top marks!" The Teacher said happily, as the last person finished, sighing as she stood up right, looking slightly bored. Four people stood there looking blankly at the teacher, all with a different kind of blank.

The oldest one had orange hair, and green eyes. Her hair reached the end of her back, and she had bangs that framed her face, and curled. She was the tallest, and oldest out of the four, being 14 instead of 13. She wore the girl's uniform, and her face held a look of boredom, only being there because her two sisters and their friend dragged her with them. She was actually part African, which gave birth to her name, Camilie.

The second oldest one had tan hair, all tied back in a puffy ponytail on the back of her head, with clear blue eyes. Her skin was tan, and it was obvious she was not completely Japanese, like her older sister Camilie. In fact, her, Camilie, and their other sister all had different mothers, her own happened to be American. Her name was Eden. Her face showed slight excitement, having always wanted to become a pokemon ranger. She was 13.

The second youngest was not related to the rest of the group, but happened to be friends with the three girls. He was the only boy out of the four who agreed to attend Ranger school together, and he was probably the most odd looking. He had electric blue hair, with yellow bangs that fell in to his bright blue eyes, his skin pale. He was obviously completely Japanese, and seemed proud to be the only boy there. His name was Hikaru. His face showed obvious smugness, having scored highest, tied with his best friend, and the youngest of the group.

The youngest was a girl with short hair that reached her chin, which was black. She spiked the ends out, and her bangs fell over the bridge of her nose, so you could still see her dead black eyes. Her skin was pale, like Hikaru's, and she was related to Camilie and Eden, and they were sisters. Her face was blank, crossed with boredom, much like Camilie's. She had scored highest on the entrance exam, tying with Hikaru, followed closely by Eden, and then Camilie, who wanted to be an operator anyways. Her name was Yoshino.

"Welcome to ranger school!" The teacher said, starting to ramble about a secret society, but no one actually listened, and then all of a sudden, everyone in the room turned, to see a lady. She was quite pretty, and had red hair.

"I'm glad to hear you all passed." She said, smiling happily, as the group just stared at her, but she continued on anyways. "I'm Ms. April, and I'll be your teacher from now on here at Ranger school…. Well, only for two of you. The school decided to split you guys up evenly." Ms. April explained, and the group nodded. "Turns out Yoshino and Hikaru will be in my class, Eden and Camilie will be in mine." Everyone nodded, and Ms. April nodded back.

"Well, let's go drop off Eden and Camilie at their classroom, then I'll escort you two to mine, okay?" Everyone nodded, and started filing out the room, when Ms. April looked down at Yoshino's shoes.

"Uh… Yoshino, sweetheart, your shoes are untied." "I'll tie it later." Yoshino replied, and Ms. April nodded, and off they went.

0000

"Hello, everyone! We have two new students!" Ms. April called to the class, as everyone seized up the two new student, Hikaru standing up there and grinning, while Yoshino stood there, a stoic face upon her. "They've transferred from the Sinnoh region, actually, and they've both been pokemon trainers, and have beaten the Sinnoh league!" Everyone stared in awe at the two ex-trainers.

"Hey, where are your pokemon now?" A random girl from the class asked, as Hikaru grinned. "After us and our friends finished our journey, we decided to move to the Almia region for a change of scenery, and to get away from the normal life." Yoshino nodded in agreement. "Our friend, Momo, moved here with us, and we all bought a farm-house together with the money we had from our journeys. Now, Momo takes care of our house."

"Our pokemon are currently with our families back in Sinnoh…" Yoshino said, and everyone nodded in understanding. Then Ms. April shushed the class.

"I'm Hikaru! I'm thirteen, and looking forward to class with all of you!" Hikaru said, bowing, as most of the girls sighed in obvious ecstasy. Apparently, his different looks passed as cute in the classroom.

"I'm Yoshino, I'm thirteen, and I hope that you'll all treat me kindly." Yoshino said, bowing, and one kid raised his hand. "Yes, Keith?" said, as he looked at Yoshino's shoes. "Yoshino does know her shoes are untied…. Right?" He said, as Yoshino sighed, and said aloud, "I'll tie them later." Everyone nodded, and then spoke up.

"Now… Hikaru, you can sit next to Rhythmi, since Mitzi just quit…" said, pointing to a blonde-haired girl, who raised her hand and smiled brightly, so Hikaru could spot her easily. He grinned, 'Wow, what a pretty girl! And I get to sit next to her!' He cheered in his mind, trotting happily to his seat, and sitting.

"And Yoshino, you can sit in between Kellyn and Keith." Yoshino looked over to the two boys, Keith grinning for some weird reason, and Kellyn holding a genuine smile. Okay… weird. She walked over quickly, sitting in between the two, sighing. She knew this was going to be a long school experience.

"Ding-dong!" The bell rang, and everyone got up and ran out of the classroom, except for Rhythmi, Hikaru, Kellyn, Yoshino, and Keith. "Lunch break!" Keith whooped, as Rhythmi sighed, bonking him over the head. "I'm Rhythmi!" Rhythmi introduced herself happily. "I'm here to become an operator!" She said happily.

"I'm Kellyn." Kellyn said, smiling. "I'm here to be a Ranger, no duh." He said, and then Keith butt in. "I'm Keith, and I'M also here to be a ranger…. You're looking at the best damn one you'll ever see!" He said, grinning, as Hikaru and Yoshino nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Hikaru said.

"Well, shall we? I wanna give you guys a tour of the school!" Rhythmi said, excited, as Keith looked at Rhythmi bored. "What are you, the welcome committee?" Keith said dryly, as Rhythmi shot him a glare.

The five all stood up, and Kellyn, who had completely not paid attention to anyone's questions about the two transfer students, looked down at Yoshino's shoes, and blinked. "Uh…. Yoshino, your shoes aren't tied." He stated, as Yoshino growled. "I said I would tie them l-"

Yoshino fell face-first to the ground, having tripped over her shoes laces.

00000

**Hey, Yoshino-san here. As you can obviously tell, I am /not/ a pokemon writer, at all. I'm just writing it for the fun of it, so yeah… and I just got the new Pokemon rangers game. I of course tweaked the story line to fit the five characters I threw in there, along with Kellyn.** **So is will NOT be the same exact story line as in the game, only loosely based on the story line.**

**Also, I will not be updating this all that much, as this is meant to be humor, and if you read all my other Naruto fanfictions, you'll find I'm more of a tragedy writer than humor, so I'll only write when I get ideas. Plus, I only write humor when I'm ticked, so… yeah, don't yell at me if I don't update much.**

**WARNING- Flames will be used to roast Marshmallows with.**

**WARNING- Slight, well hidden spoilers hidden throughout story for those who haven't played and beaten Pokemon Ranger- Shadows of Almia.**

**DISCLAIMER- I'm just gonna say it hear, I do NOT own Pokemon, the pokemon company, Nintendo, ect. Ect. If I did, I wouldn't be poor, would I?**

**WARNING- If you are a person who likes quick updates, prepare to be disappointed.**

**Reminder- Review, I like feedback on how to improve my writing, or how to make my OCs seem more realistic. **

**AND ALSO- If I get any names wrong, misspell anything CONSISTANTLY- I don't only misspell it once throughout the chapter, or anything else comes up, please leave the right way in a review or something, I'm not all that in to Pokemon anymore, and am writing this for fun.**

**And remember- I give cookies to those who review.**

-Random Wonderment of the Day- Have any of you heard of Mayday Parade...?


	2. Chapter 2: That's So Jank

Chapter 2: That's So Jank

"…Camie-kun?" Eden whispered over to Camilie, as the two stood in front of the whole class, getting stared at intensely by the whole class. "…Hm?" Camilie said, looking to Eden with a bored look. "…Say something." Camilie twitched.

"Why should I be the one to say something first? That's so jank."

"Because, your older! And what in the world does jank mean?"

"But you're younger, and whenever we play monopoly, you say whoever's youngest goes first. Plus, why should I tell you what jank means?"

"Because I'm your s-"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST INTRODUCE THEMSELVES?!?" Both of the bickering girls looked at the obviously mad teacher, his face completely red. He had blonde hair, and it was up in a weird way.

"Uh… I'm Eden. I have two sisters, Camie-kun here is the oldest, and the second oldest of us is in the other class. I'm here to be a researcher, actually, so take care of me!" Eden said quickly, bowing, then standing up. Everyone seemed to understand though, as many 'hi's' and 'nice to meet you's' were heard from the students.

Camilie cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her… most specifically her flaming orange hair. "My name's Camilie, if you call me Camie-kun, there will be hell to pay." Some girls gulped at hearing that, as some of them thought it was cute that Eden called her 'Camie-kun', and wanted to call her that too. "I'm going to be an operator…" Camilie mumbled, and then some 'hi's' sounded again.

"Welcome to my class, I'm ." Kincaid introduced himself, then looking at the class seats. "Hmm… Eden can sit next to Isaac, and that means Camilie will have to sit next to Seira." Eden and Camilie nodded, and sat next to their respective people. As Camilie sat down, the girl named Seira turned to her, a smile on her face.

Seira had brown hair, that was in two pig-tails that fanned out in spikes. Her bangs barely fringed her eyebrows, and she had blue eyes. Camilie found her to be 'average' to her own standards, but for some reason, Seira had a certain charm to her that made it so she seemed prettier than she was.

"Hi, I'm Seira. Hope we can be friends." She said, and Camilie found herself… charmed. "Yea, whatever." Camilie said, looking away quickly, and trying to put up a cold exterior. All Seira did was chuckled a bit, and look back up at Kincaid. "And a word of advice… always says-"

"-No running in the halls, either, Isaac!" Seira sighed, not being able to finish her statement, as Kincaid did that for her. Camilie only smiled, laughing slightly. The blonde boy with the bowl-cut got up and left, as Eden looked after him with adoring eyes.

Wait a second, adoring?!?

"That's so jank! How could you like _him_?!?" Camilie said, standing up and slamming on the desk with her hands. The whole class looked back at her, but she didn't phase, she just kept looking seriously at Eden, who was smiling sheepishly.

"U-Uh, what are you talking about, Camie-kun? Why would I like Isaac…?" Eden said, obviously embarrassed, as Seira pulled Camilie down in to her chair.

"Don't embarrass people like that! Plus, now people won't stop staring at us!" Seira whispered to Camilie. Then, Kincaid cleared his throat. "Seira, Camilie-"

"Ding, Dong!"

The bell rang, and everyone ran out of the classroom, including Seira, Camilie, and Eden.

"Wow, was that close…" Seira said, before grabbing Camilie's shoulders, and shaking them. "You idiot! We're gonna get detention for sure!" Seira scolded Camilie, who just sighed.

THUMP

The three looked over, just in time to see a black-haired girl fall flat on her face, surrounded by four other people, who were currently laughing at her, except for one boy, who helped her up, and looked to be continuously saying 'sorry'.

"HAHAHA!" Camilie and Eden burst out laughing, noticing that the black-haired girl who just fell flat on her face happened to be Yoshino, of course.

The three walked over, Yoshino fuming. "You took a dive!" Eden said, holding her stomach while laughing, as Yoshino looked up to Eden with a death glare. If looks could kill, a mad-man with a chainsaw would have come out of no-where and chopped Eden's head off.

"So, who's that?" Hikaru asked, pointing to Seira.

"Oh, that's Seira. I sit next to her in class." Camilie said, as Eden was now hiding behind Camilie from Yoshino, who was being held back by Rhythmi from killing her own sister.

"Who're they?" Eden asked, referring to Rhythmi, Keith, and Kellyn.

"Ah, them?" Hikaru said, turning to them, then pointing in the order he said their names. "This is Rhythmi, I sit next to her in class. Those two are Keith and Kellyn, they sit next to Yoshino." Everyone nodded, as they all finally got introductions over.

"Rhythmi, are you gonna show them around…?" Seira said, looking to Rhythmi, who nodded. "Let's go!"

Rhythmi first took everyone to the library, as everyone looked around. "This is the library! See the kid back there with the bowl-cut hair? His name's Isaac! He's 's favorite!" Eden, since no one was paying attention to her, said:

"I already know HIS name…" She said, while grinning.

"That's so jank!"

Everyone, including Isaac, turned while dawning a confused look towards Camilie, who was looking through the books.

"Why isn't there and fiction books? Jeez, I know this is a school library, but come on!"

"…What in this heavenly world does jank mean…?" Keith said, as Camilie just huffed. "Why should I tell you?" Keith then got mad.

"…Do you like Keith?" Seira blushed, covering Yoshino's mouth. "SHH!" Seira said, as Yoshino nodded, and she removed her hands from the shorter girl's mouth. "…I do, but don't tell him…" Seira whispered, as Yoshino nodded again.

"…Let's just go, shall we?" Rhythmi said, and they all nodded. They then headed to the training room. "Here's the training room! You can practice captures, and assists here." Everyone nodded, and then they headed outside.

"We should head to Acuity Square." Kellyn said, and Rhythmi brighten. "Ah, yes, thanks Kellyn!" And they all headed to said place, right in front of the statue.

"This is Acuity square, outside classes are held here."

"What's with the statue…?" Eden asked, and Rhythmi looked to the statue.

"Ah, that? They sat that, if you make a promise with someone next to it, your dreams will come true if you keep the promise." Rhythmi explained, and all of a sudden, Keith jumped up to the statue.

"We should all make a promise!" Everyone looked at him weird, but the Seira stepped forward. "Yeah, I'm in." Then slowly, everyone agreed. They all put their hands in the middle, and then Keith started talking again.

"We should all promise each other to always try our best, and to achieve our dreams!" Everyone said yeah, and they broke. (You know, like football players do after they make a play or something like that?)

"It's a promise."

000000000000

"Wait a second!" Eden called out of nowhere. "We can't end the freakin' chapter yet! We still don't know what jank means!" Everyone sighed, obviously not wanting the chapter to be any longer.

"…Why do we need to know that…?" Seira asked, as Eden rolled her eyes, obviously thinking everyone else was dumb at this point in time.

"Because! Throughout the whole damn chapter, we kept asking what the hell 'jank' means! And we never learned what it was!"

"Who cares? It's just a freakin' word." Yoshino said, rolling her eyes.

"It means 'broken, dumb, stupid, or unusable.'" Camilie said, cutting in, pulling her laptop out of nowhere, making everyone's eye twitch. She looked up the meaning on Urbandictionary.

"How in this heavenly world did you come across that word?" Keith asked, as Camilie shrugged.

"Internet."

000000000000

**Hey, Yoshino-san here. Thanks for reviewing, TMRomance. He-he… after looking back, I realized you were right, so, I decided for awhile, I'll put on character profile after every chapter. And also, I was actually looking for a name for the female player… and than I decided to use yours. Sorry if that makes you mad or anything, TMRomance.**

**Camilie Lucrienz**

**14**

**Girl**

**Wants to be an operator**

**Her sisters and best-friends are Eden and Yoshino**

**She had long orange hair, that curls at the ends.**

**Her left eye is green, her right eye is blue.**

**Her favorite saying is 'That's so jank. Often bails Yoshino and Eden out of trouble.**

**Has a weakness for Jamaican Beef Patties. **


End file.
